mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emirilee/More Quiz Meme Things!
I'm really bored, so yeah. Here are just some more quizzes that you can do also. XD I'll add more as I find them, so stay tuned~! Your Names! 1. YOUR ROCK STAR NAME (first pet, current car): Goldie, and I don't have a car. =/ 2. YOUR GANGSTA NAME (fave ice cream flavor, favorite type of shoe): Strawberry Converse? XD 3. YOUR NATIVE AMERICAN NAME (favorite color, favorite animal): Pink Kitty 4. YOUR STAR WARS NAME (the first 3 letters of your last name, first 2 of your first name): Leeem? O.o 5. SUPERHERO NAME (2nd favorite color, favorite drink): Red Iced Tea 6. TV WEATHER ANCHOR NAME (your 5th grade teacher’s last name, a major city that starts with the same letter): Elizabeth Elkton. :P 7. SPY NAME (your favorite season/holiday, flower): Spring 8. CARTOON NAME (favorite fruit, article of clothing you’re wearing right now): Strawberry T-Shirt. O.o 9. HIPPIE NAME (What you ate for breakfast, your favorite tree): Cereal Cherry Blossom? XD How much do you cost? Natural Hair Color: [ ] Brown - $100 [ ] Blonde - $50 x Black - $15 [ ] Bald - $5 [ ] Other - $75 Total: $15 Eye Color: x Brown - $50 [ ] Green - $75 [ ] Blue - $150 [ ] Hazel - $100 [ ] Other - $15 Total so far: $65 Height: [ ] Over 7′ - $200 [ ] 6′8″ to 7′ - $175 [ ] 6′0″ to 6′7″ - $150 [ ] 5′5″ to 5′11″ - $75 [ ] 5′4″ to 5′10″ - $85 x Under 5′4 - $0 Total so far: $65 Age: [ ] 50 to 56 - $175 [ ] 46 to 50 - $150 [ ] 41 to 45 - $125 [ ] 31 to 40 - $100 [ ] 26 to 30 - $75 [ ] 21 to 25 - $50 [ ] 19 to 20 - $25 x 0 to 18 - $100 Total so far: $165 Birth Order: [ ] Twins or more than twins - $750 [ ] First born - $320 [ ] Only Child - $250 x Second born - $150 [ ] Middle child - $100 [ ] Last Born - $100 [ ] Third born - $550 [ ] Fourth born - $300 [ ] Fifth born - $400 [ ] Sixth born -$215 Total so far: $315 Drink? [ ] I did like once - $400 [ ] Only Holidays - $250 [ ] Sometimes - $215 [ ] YES - $200 [ ] Only weekends - $300 [ ] Every other day - $50 [ ] Once a day - $15 [ ] I live from the bottle - $Bankrupt$ x No - $600 Total so far: $915 Vision? [ ] perfect vision - $400 [ ] need or have glasses/contacts but don’t wear them - $200 [ ] No correction - $100 [ ] Glasses - $50 x Contacts - $25 [ ] Surgical correction - $100 Total so far: $940 Shoe Size: [ ] 13+ - $300 [ ] 12 and a half to 13 - $250 [ ] 11 to 12 - $400 x 7 to 10 - $50 [ ] Under 7- $450 Total so far: $990 Favorite Colors (multiple): [ ] Green - $750 x Red - $600 x Black - $100 [ ] Yellow -$475 [ ] Brown - $300 x Purple - $225 [ ] White - $400 [ ] Aqua - $350 [ ] Orange - $300 [ ] Blue - $300 x Pink - $100 x Other - $500 So far- $2515 Did you use a calculator to add it all up? [ ] Yes - $0 x Nope - add $1000 [ ] some - $750 Total worth = $3515~! Category:Blog posts